Sarcasm, The First Aspect of Karma
Sarcasm is a character owned by the user Dionisio Garcia and was uploaded by Xtarhaven for his convenience. Since Dio does not visit this wikia (yet), any criticism will not reach him.. Appearance Sarcasm is an immortal hedgehog that is a grey color. He usualy wears a blue jacket and green shoes. He stands at about 5'4 and weighs in at 99 pounds. Sarcasm's appearance changes drastically as he powers up to his stronger forms. In super form, he becomes yellow. In dark form, he becomes black. In hyper form, be becomes white. In chaos form, he becomes blue. And last, in Karmic form, he turns purple. Personality Sarcasm is very laid-back and enjoys making jokes rather than fighting others. But when a fight breaks out, he is NOT 1 to go easy on. He's skilled in a lot of stuff and can EASILY overpower most beings. History Sarcasm is a hedgehog that was created by Chaos in order to help maintain order on Mobius. Sarcasm was made into the aspect of karma. Using his powers for good, he works as Chaos's right hand hedgehog for almost all tasks that deal with mobians. Sarcasm was last seen relaxing in the shade of a city. Powers Sarcasm is EXTREMELY POWERFUL! (Just look at his forms) He has the following powers: Omnikinesis (Limited to the main 8 elements) (Fire, water, wind, earth, ice, lightning, light, and dark) Karmakinesis (Sarcasm can manipulate karma to his advantage) Chronokinesis (Sarcasm can manipulate time to his advantage) Hallucikinesis (Sarcasm can create illusions to distract his foes) Physikinesis (Sarcasm has the power to manipulate physics to his advantage) Reality Warping (As the avatar for the godlike being known as Karma, Sarcasm can change reality) Teleportation (As most characters can, Sarcasm can teleport) 4th Wall Awareness/Manipulation (Sarcasm can break the 4th wall if he wants to and no one can stop him from doing it) Forms Base Super (x2) Dark (x4) Super 2 (x8) Dark 2 (x16) Hyper (x32) Super 3 (x64) Dark 3 (x128) Hyper 2 (x256) Chaos (x500) Super 4 (x1,500) Dark 4 (x3,000) Hyper 3 (x5,000) Chaos 2 (x10,000) Super 5 (x20,000) Dark 5 (x50,000) Hyper 4 (x80,000) Chaos 3 (x100,000) Karmic (x150,000) Super Karmic (x200,000) Dark Karmic (x250,000) Super Karmic 2 (x500,000) Dark Karmic 2 (x750,000) Hyper Karmic (x1,000,000) Super Karmic 3 (x1,500,000) Dark Karmic 3 (x2,000,000) Hyper Karmic 2 (x5,000,000) Chaos Karmic (x10,000,000) Super Karmic 4 (x25,000,000) Dark Karmic 4 (x50,000,000) Hyper Karmic 3 (x100,000,000) Chaos Karmic 2 (x250,000,000) Super Karmic 5 (x500,000,000) Dark Karmic 5 (x750,000,000) Hyper Karmic 4 (x1,000,000,000) Chaos Karmic 3 (x10,000,000,000) Super Dark (x500) Super Dark Hyper (x50,000) Super Dark Hyper 2 (x50,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 3 (x500,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 4 (x50,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 5 (x500,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos (x1,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 2 (x10,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 3 (x50,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 4 (x100,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 5 (x500,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic (x250,000,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 2 (x500,000,000,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 3 (x750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 4 (x10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 5 (x500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic God (x999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999) Trivia 1. Sarcasm is an obvious homage to Sans from Undertale. 2. Sarcasm's name was originally going to be Karma. 3. Sarcasm is 1 of the few characters that can break the 4th wall with relative ease. 4. Sarcasm actually MAY be stronger than Vuxo due to his crazy power and Karmakinesis. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs